The Legend Of Zelda: Lord of Evil
by MaximumFiction
Summary: Link has to face his worst enemy yet.
1. Chapter 1: The Ambush

Navi: "Hey Listen, Hey Listen!"

Link: "WHAT?"

"I hear something outside!"

"Finally something useful!" Link muttered. Link grabbed his sword and shield and climbed down, a goblin with fire arrows aimed at his chest was a good 20 feet away.

"Humph, easy!" Link said as he started to rush the goblin, just as he started he realized the goblin had friends, a cool 16 or so of 'em.

"Oh goddesses." Link muttered as he raised his shield for the oncoming onslaught of fire arrows.

"Navi, get my bow!"

"Ok!" Navi raced inside only to realize that she can't hold a bow, she raced all the way back and told link

"Ohh man, didn't think of that! Well maybe I can get it." Link said as he fended off another onslaught. He raced towards his little wooden house, ran in and grabbed his bow before the goblins could reload.

"Eat bomb arrows goblins!" Link yelled as he raised his bow and fired a bomb arrow and shot it straight into the middle of the archers.

"Man you'd think that getting the master sword, multiple strong items and the Triforce would help my luck!" Link yelled as he started to plunge into the chaos with his sword and shield raised. Link thrashed, and thrashed, slaying goblin after goblin while protecting himself from the flying arrows.

"Navi, leave you're just going to get hurt!"

"Link you know I can't do that!"

"Fine, just help me."  
>"Goblins, standard villains, no weakness, good archers, if you hit them close range they might be flustered."<p>

"Navi, now is not the time to make another obvious observation!"

"Sorry, its what fairies are made for!"

"Just fetch my health potion; I'm sure you can carry that!"

"I can try!" Said Navi as she raced towards the house. Navi picked up the jar and raced towards link. She was doing it! She was finally helping Link to his satisfaction. By the time she got there there were only 3 un-slain goblins. Link took them out with the Hero's Bow.

"Heh, piece of cake!" Link ran back to the small house, drank the health potion and started to relax when Navi rushed outside and yelled, "Zelda!"


	2. Chapter 2: Zelda's predicament

Link: "Zelda?"

Zelda: "Link, it's me princess Zelda, I needed to talk to you desperately!"

"What on earth could it be, I've defeated Ganon, saved Termina, and Hyrule a few times, how much more evil is there!"

"Well, to be completely honest, I don't really know, I ran into some villains here, and when I got here, I saw the goblins, you defeated Ganon, there shouldn't be any evil creatures left! It's so confusing, when you defeated Ganon, all of my contacts reported the monsters suddenly disappears, and now it seems they've suddenly reappeared."

"Zelda, its okay! This I can handle, I handle it with Ganon, now I'll handle it with whatever is behind it!"

"Link this isn't a couple of goblins that can shoot arrows, this is twenty! They are smarter, they attacked in a pack! If they meet up with the goblins that can swing swords, it would make them a virtual army!"

"Well… that makes it more complicated."

"LINK! This is not a time to make jokes!"

"Wow Zelda, I'm sorry."

"Link its not your fault, I'm just feeling a little on edge. I don't know why or how, but I feel irritable, I've yelled at my guards, at my contacts, and now you. I don't know what's happening!" Zelda started to break down and cry. Link did not know what to do, because he had never seen Zelda show such strong emotion.

"Zelda, Zelda calm down! Its okay, its okay, no need to cry!" Link put his arm around Zelda and tried to comfort her while she wept.

Eventually Link calmed her down, both wondering why she wept so uncontrollably. Link let her stay the night. He heard her muttering in her sleep, "evil… death… darkness." Link was seriously starting to wonder; the uncontrollable weeping, the night talking, was Zelda alright?


	3. Chapter 3: A little romance

Zelda: "Hey Link, how'd you sleep? I slept pretty well, although I had weird dreams."

Link: "I slept fine, I heard you talking in your sleep though, and it was kind of like you were possessed."

"Strangely enough I kind of remember that. What is for breakfast?"

"Cucco eggs and some bread with Lon Lon milk?"

"Sound wonderful, I can't wait." Link made some breakfast and they sat at his table and ate it. Link couldn't help feeling awkward, although Zelda seemed fine, he knew she wasn't.

After breakfast link decided to practice his sword technique in his yard while Zelda watched.

"Hyah." Link yelled as he slashed at a practice dummy with his sword.

"Wow, I never really see you in action Link, you pretty good. I've got to see you do target practice on Epona!"

"Sure after this." Link said unleashing a berserker like storm of slashes on the dummy.

Link was riding Epona, his bow in one hand, three arrows in the other. Link was making every target in one shot. Zelda looked mesmerized when he dismounted Epona in a back flip. "Wow Link, you're pretty good."

"From what I've seen, you're not so bad yourself, what with the light arrows and all. You know, I wonder what Midna is doing right now."

"You know," Zelda said walking over to him, "I think she's fine. Right now let's just focus on us."

"Whoa, Zelda, I didn't expect that." Link said, kind of caught off guard.

"Well I've just never spent so much time with you; you're the only person I can come to for help. You're the only person I TRUST Link." Link was trying to process his feeling for Zelda and trying to understand her feeling to him when a pack of stalfos appeared.

"Good goddesses! Can I never get a romantic moment without something happening?" Link exclaimed as he started to charge them, he remembered that bomb arrows would work well. Link shot some bomb arrows at them and they disintegrated at the weapon, and as they did, goblins with swords charged through the field towards him.

"Zelda, I think your right on the whole there are more of them thing! Also the army thing." Link started to charge them with the master sword. "Take this foul goblins!" Link yelled as he plunged into the crowd of enemies. He easily finished them off, with a few minor wounds.

Ok, people, rate, comment, subscribe, and just I hope you like it. I hope you like the whole romance between Zelda and Link; I personally think there is something going on between them!


	4. Chapter 4: The Decision

Link: "Hey Zelda, wanna try?"

Zelda: "Sure Link, can I use your bow?"

"Yeah, if you think your good enough." Zelda just smiled at him.

"How do you think we have time to play games when we need to do something about the threat of all these monsters?"

"Well to start, we don't know why they are here, we also don't know why they seem smarter, only the giant monsters fought like they had a plan, and these ones just attack. I don't know where to start Zelda."

"Well first of all I think we should go around Hyrule and ask the elders some questions, I have a bag of items, and yes I came prepared." Link could not react, the confidence in her tone seemed overwhelming to him, and he could not explain it.

"Well I guess that sound like good plan of action, the elders would know anything, they are elders."

"You know it." He knew Zelda wasn't going to take no for an answer.

So after a day of target practice with Link's spare bow and arrows, some sword practice and ocarina lessons, Link thought that they were prepared; first they would go to Death Mountain, speak with the Goron elder, Gor Coron, then they would head off to the Zora's Domain and ask around there, then finally they would go to Hyrule Castle Town and ask around there.

Link and Zelda decided they should stay one more night at his house and the next day, Link played Epona's song and the mighty horse was thundering across Hyrule Field towards them.

"Epona! Man it's good to see you again!" Zelda could see the special bond Link and Epona shared. She walked over and scratched her head affectionately.

"Wow Link, you really love this horse don't you?"

"Well, yeah, she is my horse; she has been with me as long as I can remember!" Link got out his saddle, "Here girl, remember this?" Epona did an affectionate neigh and reared up on her hind legs.

"That a girl!" Link fed her a small carrot.

Hello! Maximum Fiction here! Please rate this and subscribe, and you know that I don't know what Link would feed Epona so.


	5. Chapter 5: The Return of Wolf Link

Soon they were off, Link in the front, Zelda in the back

"Yeah, you're just as fast as ever Epona!" Link yelled as they rocketed through Hyrule on horseback. "How are you doing Zelda?" Link asked her

"Just fine, this is quite fun!" Zelda said as they started to head off to Kokiri forest. Zelda wanted to stop for a moment to rest. "That bouncing motion makes me a little sick." Link meanwhile was playing Saria's song.

"Would you like to talk to Saria Link?" Navi asked him.

"Yes, yes I do Navi."

"Alright then." There was a pause while Navi connected with Saria. "Yes, Link is that you?"

"Yes Saria it is, I was heading to Kokiri forest and wanted to ask you if you had seen or heard anything suspicious."

"Well now lets see, there was a horde of monsters who attacked you old house here, we tried to stop them, luckily they would not attack us, they ransacked it, lucky you brought all your valuables with you isn't it? Well other than that it's been pretty mellow here… Oh wait, one of us started to feel real depressed and said, "Its coming." All day once, we didn't know what _IT_ was and was hoping you might."

"Ok, hold on Saria, ill be there in due time, I'm bringing Princess Zelda."

"Ok, if you must." And with that Navi ended the call. "Ok Zelda, are you…" His voice trailed off after a horde of goblins was aiming fire arrows at her, holding her down.

"You get away from her!" Link almost screamed as he shot volleys of arrows at them, he put away his bow and started to slash wildly at the goblins. They seemed to know it would anger him, due to the fact they were swarming him now. Epona was charging them, "what a brave horse" Link thought as he wildly sliced the enemies around him. There were even more than last time.

After a couple of minutes the goblins retreated. Link was in serious shock when he saw five or six stalfos coming over the mountain. "OH COME ON!" Link shouted, he knew what he had to do. He concentrated all he could thinking canine thoughts soon enough the triforce appeared on his hand, the stalfos were getting closer and then a loud howl pierced the field, "AWROOOOOO" The howl made the stalfos stop dead in their tracks, if only for a second. Link had done it, he had practiced it, but turning into a wolf at will was something he had not perfected, when Midna was with them, she could use that evil artifact Zant put in him to transform him, but with here in the twilight realm now, he had to learn to do it all by himself. Zelda looked dazed, and then she remembered he could do that, but not at will, she wondered.

"Ok, that special attack Midna would help me with I can't do anymore so ill just have to make do." Link thought as the stalfos arrived. He could not speak to anyone human so he had to think all his moves out. He jumped on one and started to slash and bite it mercilessly until its bones crumbled to dust. He did the same with the others, jumping from one to the other. After all the stalfos were diminished he concentrated again, and lone behold, he turned back. "Wow, I think that's the first time I've ever tried that successfully!" Zelda was just dazed.

!#$#!%!#$%^&*())(*&^%$##$%^$##$%^$##$$##*&^%$#^*^%$##%%^^%^%^^%^%%^%^^%^%^%^^$%^$^%$^$^$%%^^$%%%^%^%^^^^^%^%^^^^%%%^^%^%^^%%$%^$%^

Hey guys Maximum Fiction here, review and favorite, this will get interesting folks just hold on.


End file.
